1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of computer hard copy output devices. In particular it relates to pen plotters used to provide hardcopies for computer aided design, drafting and graphics.
2. Description of Related Art
All living creatures are endowed with a pair of eyes for 3-D stereoscopic vision. They have depended on this vision for their survival. Yet, in spite of the tremendous advances in information technology, there is no prior art teaching how to obtain hardcopy outputs from computers in the form of 3-D stereo plots. My co-pending application Ser. No. 7/554,742 teaches methods for producing 3-D stereo computer printers based on the micro-polarizer arrays and spatial multiplexing principles described in my co-pending applications Ser. No. 7/536,190, and Ser. No. 7/536,419. However, because pen plotters depend on the continuous transfer of ink from the pen onto the paper, the 3-D stereo printer operating principles described in Ser. No. 7/554,742 will not work for pen plotters. Therefore, there remains a need for generating large 3-D stereo plots for architectural and mechanical designs for which pen plotters are particularly suited.